The Breaking Point/Transcript
(Intro) (Title card) Willdawg14: “ Hey, Sonic! ” Sonic: “ What? ” Ozar: “ We're playing "Red Rover", care to join? ” Sonic: “ Nah. I've got better things to do. ” Will: “ What things exactly? ” Sonic: “ Wasting my life until Ninja Of Kukulala airs it's third season. ” MatthewSmarter: “ Let's go ask Quongus. ” (Screen cuts to Quongus) Quongus: “ No. ” Will: “ We haven't even asked you the question yet. ” Quongus: “ I know what the question is, just go. ” Will: “ Fine. ” (The other users leave) Quongus: “ What's the newest game on "Top Rated"? Jailbreak, Meepcity, Bee Swarm, Simula- Breaking Point? What's this? ” (Quongus clicks on it) Quongus: “ It looks like a very good game. I'll play it! ” (clicks play) (Darkness envelopes Quongus) Quongus: “ AHH! What's going on!? ” (Peppa, the users, Alex, and George are seen ata table with Quongus) Quongus: “ WTH is going on!? ” Sonic: “ Quongus, we're just as confused as you are! ” Voice: “ Greetings! ” All: (scream) Quongus: “ 3Spooky5Me ” Voice: “ You're all trapped in this Roblox game called "Breaking Point". We will play six rounds, each having a different game mode. This game mode is classic. One person kills someone every time the light goes out. You guys can then vote for who you think is the killer. The winners for each round get $50! ” MatthewSmarter: “ Nice! ” (Lights go out, a gunshot is heard, and the lights come back) Peppa: “ AHH! ALEX IS GONE! ” Voice: “ When a person vanishes, it means they've been killed. ” Sonic: “ So do we have to find the killer? ” Will: “ Yes you idiot, he just told you! ” Sonic: “ Okay, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I got nothing. The killer is seriously disguising themselves. ” Will: “ That settles it, the killer is George. ” George: “ WHAT!? You don't even have any proof of that. ” Will: “ The backstory is simple. You were jealous that Alex stole the spotlight, so you killed him. ” Peppa: “ You could've easily deduced me with that description. ” Will: “ Whatever, the killer is obviously George. ” George: " Me? " Peppa: " Hold on, now. Let's take a vote. " (They take a vote. All vote George) Voice: “ It appears that George is the blackend. ” Sonic: “ What's that? ” Voice: ” It means George is the one who has been blamed for the murder's actions, and now, he shall be punished! “ George: (nervous) “ Wh-what kind of punishment? “ (Lightning strikes George's chair) Eduarda: “ WHOA! “ Ozar: “ Wasn't that kind of harsh? “ Voice: “ Considering what 9th grade put me through, that's not scary. “ Sonic: “ Wow, what an- “ (blackout, gunshot is heard, chewing sounds are also audible as the lights return) Peppa: “ What the heck? Why do I hear crying. “ Strawberry thing: “ WAAAAAA “ Peppa: “ Aw, what's wrong, little strawberry? “ Strawberry: “ My mother is... is... “ Peppa: “ English, do you know it? “ Strawberry: “ My mother is... in a jam! “ (Peppa dies of laughter) Strawberry: “ Grrr... “ (packs heat) Will: “ Peppa wake up! “ Peppa: (waking up) “ Was I tripping? “ Sonic: “ I don't wanna know which acid trip dreams you go on. “ Will: “ I have dreams like that. “ Peppa and Sonic: “ Shut up, Will. “ Peppa: (Wakes up, for real this time) "What was Will talking about? “ Oreo-And-Eeyore: “ What do you mean? Will's dead. “ Peppa: “ Oh. “ Quongus: “ Three, two, one. “ Peppa: “ OHMYGOD WILL'S DEAD. “ Ozar: “ Sonic, easy. “ BenTalkingFan128: “ TBH, yeah. “ Sonic: “ What, no! If I was the murderer, Will would've been dead first. “ Quongus: “ Well he has a point. “ (Everybody agrees) MrsWhatever40: “ Wait, if it's not Sonic, who do we blame? “ Peppa: “ Maybe Eduarda2384? IDK. “ (They vote her up) Voice: “ Black-end! “ Sonic: “ Gosh darn it! “ (lights out, shots heard, lights return) Peppa: “ Wow, this game is overheating! “ Ozar: “ Then stay away from the corner! “ BenTalkingFan128: “ Who died? “ Oreo-And-Eeyore: “ Quongus. “ Peppa: “ I think it's Sonic trying to throw us off! “ MrsWhatever40: “ Wait! (whispers to Ben) If I die next, it's Sonic. “ (the message reaches everyone but Sonic) Sonic: “ Who gets blamed? Peppa: “ Uh, uh SHOOT Ben! “ Sonic. “ Ok. “ (They vote him up) Voice: “ You guys are a lot dumber than I thought. “ Peppa: “ I'll let you know I'm studying Oinkoligy. “ Voice: “ You're failing. “ (flashback) Teacher: “ Class, Did you hear about the famous microbiologist who traveled in thirty different countries and learned to speak six languages? “ Peppa: “ He was a man of many cultures. “ Teacher: “ Get out. “ (end flashback) Peppa: Pfft! “ I'm leading the- “ (lights go out and return) Ozar: “ I think it was MrsWhatever40 that died! “ (ominous music) MrsWhatever40: “ I got a snack.” Sonic: “ Ohhhhhhhhh, Peppa died. Wait a minute, I saw the gun by a fire. “ MatthewSmarter: “ That would be a good lead, but the fire is out now. “ Sonic: “ Maybe a duck tried to stamp it out, but it caught on fire! “ Ozar: “ So, where's the duck? “ Sonic: “ Emily stamped it out, obviously. “ MatthewSmarter: “ Why are you here Emily? “ Emily: “ Um... “ (zips off) Sonic: “ Or the killer put it out, IDK. “ MatthewSmarter: “ I could actually here the trigger noise near me but the shots were always far away. “ Sonic: “ WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT? “ MatthewSmarter: “ I didn't want to die early on. “ Sonic: “ So me and OAE are confirmed innocent. The killer is either Ozar, MatthewSmarter, or MrsWhatever40. “ Oreo-And-Eeyore: “ You want us to eliminate her, don't you? “ Sonic: “ TBH yeah. “ (They vote her up) Voice: “ Congratulations! “ Sonic: “ I didn't find any notebooks. “ Voice: (facepalm) “ Oh my god, you're stupid. VICTORY DANCE! “ (Brief victory dance) MatthewSmarter: “ Where's the money? “ Voice: “ It's on your heads! “ Sonic: “ Oh. “ (collects money) Voice: “ WHO'S UP FOR ROUND TWO!? “ All: “ NOOO- “ (blackout) Voice: “ This round will be different. “ Sonic: (voice only) “ Aw man! “ All: (voice only) “ Shut up Sonic! “ Voice: "Whatever, just read these cards. " Sonic: It's pitch black in here! How do I read!? Voice: groans IS YOUR MIND PITCH BLACK?! Sonic: Oh. (steps out of shed) Peppa: What was Sonic doing in that shed? Will: Nervous Oh um, nothing! (drops knife) Sonic: Really. A butter knife? Will: It all started last night. A guy tried to stab me with a butter knife. He said, 'This is a loaf or death situation'- Sonic: Will Will you shut- (lights out) Will: Who's dead. Sonic: Will, I am right next to you. You shot MrsWhatever40 Peppa: Why? Will: Revenge comes with a gun! Sonic: I thought you were Canadian. Will: I am! Sonic: BEEP! Wrong! Canadians are Americans without guns. Will: Facepalms How did you even pass second grade? Sonic: Whatever. (shoots Peppa) Eduarda2384: WHY!? Sonic: I don't know. Willdawg14: Maybe if I start telling Sonic his brain is an app he'll start using it. MatthewSmarter: It's like they say, the world is made of protons, neutrons, and electrons. They just forgot to add morons. Voice: George did not shoot. Alex: George, why? George: If I shoot anybody, their friend is going to come back and kill me! Sonic: Why not shoot Will? He has no friends. Willdawg14: I have loads of friends. Sonic: How? Willdawg14: I walk into their houses and the wifi connects. True friendship. Sonic: Eh, I guess a friend is like a book: you don't need to read all of them, just pick the best ones. Voice: Can nobody shoot!? Oreo-And-Eeyore: We have enough gun control. What we need is idiot control. Ozar: Invert what you just said. Oreo-And-Eeyore: I don't care, I have the gun. Alex: WHAAAT!? (George is shot) Ozar: PLOT TWIST! Alex: Shoot. The. Gun. Ozar: Alright. (shoots lightbulb) MatthewSmarter: I remember being in so much debt that I couldn't afford my electricity bills, it was a dark time. Ozar: It wasn't just you. Willdawg14: Was the light dimmed? Sonic: The light in you was always dimmed. (SAVAGE COUNTER: 1) MatthewSmarter: Do not argue with an idiot. He will drag you down to his level and beat you with experience. Sonic: This reminds me of the time were Pedro burned through 1,500 watts in 2 minutes. Alex: It's like they say, behind every angry woman is a man who has absolutely no idea what he did wrong. Sonic: coughWillcough (SAVAGE COUNTER: 2) Will: Then again, Pedro said 'Thanks for explaining the word "many" to me, it means a lot.' Sonic: WOW, WILLY? Will: What Alex: Pass the gun. That was horrible. Sonic: RETURN LIGHTS! (The lights literally return) Will: They're bright again! Sonic: Brighter than you. (SAVAGE COUNTER: 3) Ozar: Please stop. (shoots Eduarda) Sonic: Okay. (shoots Will) Category:PA Category:Transcripts